King Ghidorah THE PLAYBOY?
by Kalebknecht
Summary: Who would have thought that KG would want to be a playboy.... I DID!


Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or anything related to him. Or Toho. Or- Gah, let's just get to the story, you Guys get the freaking point.

King Ghidorah…. The Playboy!?

Godzilla, Anguiris, and Mothra were all walking (And flying for Mothra) to King Ghidorah's house. They were going there because Ghidrah had called them and told him in a British accent (Ya, you heard me: British accent. GOT A PROBLEM WIT DAT!?)

And he foramally told them to come to his house. Goji told the news to his bff: Anguiris and his gf: Mothra (There's a lot of backstory to this) and they were all puzzled that:

1. KG told them it in a british accent.

2. He told them it formally. Usually he is hyper and he is always laughing

So anyway, when they got there it was this huge castle!

Godzilla said: wtf, mate

Mothra replied: I don't know. He may like the British a lot now

Anguiris replied in his loud and obnouxious voice he has: Well there is a roumor around that King Ghidorah is rich and he has made the humans build a playboy mansion for him

Mothra groaned, then said: Godzilla, baby, you're not gonna make me into a playbunny AGAIN, are you (XD the again part)

Godzilla replied: NO! That was just for fun! You weren't a real and official playboy bunny! Remember how you did that while-

Anguiris interrupted him and said: PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS DO IN BED! PLEASE!

Godzilla was embarrest that he was going to say what he and mothra do in his bed, while Anguiris knocked on the door

King Ghidorah came out and the middle head, with a monicle and a British accent, said: Ah , yes. I think that you would enjoy my new humblabode (or however you spell it)

Godzilla looked at Mothra, aqnd Mothra looked at Godzilla and Anguiris looked at

Biollante, who was wearing a bathing suit, with his mouth wide open, eyes about ready to fall out of his sockets, and drooling. Godzilla and Mothra didn't notice Anguiris, or all the chicks inside KG's house, and they just shrugged at each other and took one step while Anguiris ran as fast as the speed of light inside the house next to Biollante. Godzila and Mothra were wide eyed seeing that the two female heads of King Ghidorah (The left and Right heads) were wearing bikini's (Try to imagine that!)

King Ghidorah's middle head, with it's monicle and British accent, proudly stated: I am a playboy now, and I have all the naked chicks I'll ever need.

The miuddle head then put an evil smile on his face (wow) while Godzilla told KG: Uhh… Maybe I shouldn't have brung Mothra here…

The Middle head only said: "Okay…." With the evil smile still on his face

Godzilla said, "But I'll keep her here" Mothra groaned and said: Okay, but just to let you know I'm not liking this!

Godzilla replied looking at Mothra: "You will, I think you just have to use the bathroom"

Ghidrah's middle head sighed, looked at the two female heads on his body and said: "At least I have you two Gals" he said smiling eagerly. The female heads just giggled but were interrupted hearing Mothra say from the bathroom: " HAHAHA!!! STOP IT!! HAHAHA!!!" and Godzilla said: "Now for you're punishment…" and then they heard Mothra laugh some more, while they just sat there with a straight face. The middle head was going to flirt with the other two females heads after a few minutes, but was interrupted by Mothra's loud groans. A long time later, Gigan, who was KG's butler, said: "What is that?" KG said: "You don't wanna know." Gigan said: "I've been hearing it for the past few night's, and it's annoying" All of King Ghidorah's head looked at each other puzzled. They had been hearing Mothra and Godzilla having sex in the bathroom for only an hour. Then they ordered Gigan to open the door. When he did it was Titanosaurus, saying: "I've been knocking on this door for hours and-" KG interrupted and said: "Do you have something in your mouth?" and Titanosaurus said "Well, I forget what it's called. But I can't have hard candy with it in my mouth. And no, it's not braces." Gigan said " Oh one of those" KG looked at gigan and all of the heads asked: " What thing?" Gigan said, "A pendulom." KG said: "Those annoying things? HA! This is more annoying…" (As if anything could be more annoying to here) Gogan replied "Oh it is a pendulom. Just imagine one big enough to fit a giant monster" KG ran in terror. Gigan said: "It isn't THAT annoying" Titanosaurus said: "I'm looking for friends a-" Gigan interrupted him and ran screaming in terror saying "IT'S REALLY A PENDULOM!? AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Titanosaurus ran after Gigan saying: "Will you be my friend!?"

Godzilla and Mothra walked out of the bathroom panting. It seemed like they would keep having sx forevr, but all good thing must come to an end. They uncovered a curtan, in which they saw Anguiris…. TOTALLY DOING IT ALL OVER BIOLLANTE!!!!! Godzilla groaned and said: Anguiris, stop it and let's go home.

But Biollante just kept grouping Anguiris while they were both chuckling. Godzilla grabbed Anguiris's tail and said: "C'mon! Get off of her!" Anguiris kept clutching onto Biollante and said: "NO!" Godzilla pulled Anguiris, trying to get him off of Biollante. "OUT!!!!!!" Anguiris said: "NO!!" Godzilla finally got Anguiris off of Biollante, as he flung him into a wall. Biollante said: "LOVER!!! ANGIE!!! BABY!!! HUNEYBUNCH!!! SWEETIE!!! SEXY-MAN!!!!! BIGBUFFFOMUFFO!!! CUTIE!!! SWEETHEAR-" Mothra slapped Biollante with her wing. Meanwhile Godzilla saw the dust clear around Anguiris. The wall where Goji had thrown Anguiris into was cracked. Anguiris's mouth was bleeding. Anguiris said: "But…. Why buddy? Wy did you throw me out of heaven?" Godzilla said: "It's called life, dude. Get over it. Thwe pin will go away." Anguiris said: "But my arms and legs are broken!" Godzilla said "STOP YOUR BING AND GET UP!!!"

With Mothra and Biollante, Biollane said: "Thanx. I needed that." Mothra said: "I totally agree" Then they both walked out of the mansion. Talking and getting to know each other. Godzilla left too, and told Anguiris: "Just stay here and let nurse Megagiruis fix you. I'll be "playing" with Mothra." Anguiris said: "Wait! I wanna go with Biollante again" Meggagiruis flew in the room, and picked Angiruis int the air. Megagiruis said: "Time to get you neutered! You're too horny so we minuse well just neuter you, ya know?" Anguiris clawed the floors, while trying to stop being dragged by Megaguiris into the nurse's room. Anguiris screamed, "But let me just use 'em one last time!!!!!"

Okay, that was the end. I know Godzilla was a bit harsh on Anguiris, but live with it.

PLEASE COMMENT:D :D :D :D


End file.
